


The Soft Shell Monster

by Thatrandomfangirl28



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Monster!Donatello, NONE OF THIS IS CANON, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatrandomfangirl28/pseuds/Thatrandomfangirl28
Summary: Who knew that ooze would do something else to a mutant, even after they've been mutated? The turtles didn't until Leo gives Don an idea.





	1. The Beginning

The four teens were each doing their respected task. Leo reading comics, Mikey baking, Raph lifting weights, and Don was working on something. Something that he wasn’t exactly excited about. As he loved science and all that goes with it, this project wasn’t as fun as his others. 

 

Recently, they had been catching the oozequitos. Raph had asked Donnie to looked at them to see if they could find a cure for those that had been mutated. While it made Donnie uneasy, he couldn’t say no to Raph because for once, Raph had a good intention. It’d help in the future.

 

Donatello was looking at the green ooze, seeing the glow. The oozequito flew around in a small container, trying to get out. Don glanced at the creature before staring down at the ooze again, trying to comprehend how to take care of this situation. Was the bug still dangerous? How would he test the ooze? How  _ could  _ he test the ooze?

 

“Hey Don!” Leo walked into his lab interrupting his thoughts. Don groaned and glance at him with annoyance.

 

“Leo, what did I say about coming into my lab without permission?!” Donnie yelled. Leo shrugged and slipped a sly smile.

 

“You said that I could come in for emergencies. This is an emergency. I’m bored.” Donnie stared at the blue turtle with anger.

 

“Life or death emergencies. Go away, I have work to do.” Don gestured. Leo continued over to him, peeking over his shoulder.

 

“So, what’cha doin’?” Leo asked.

 

“Go away.” Donnie repeated. 

 

“That looks cool.” Leo reached over to touch the ooze before Donnie swiped away his hand. 

 

“Do. Not. Touch. We don’t know what this could do to us.” Donnie firmly pushed him away from the table.

 

“Why would it do anything else? We already have ooze in us, why would this do anything else?” Leo asked. Donnie’s eye lit up with an idea.

 

“Maybe, it would bring another mutation out of us. Making us more dangerous.” Donnie said, reaching for a notebook. He began to scribbling down notes and ideas.

 

“See? I can help with my brilliant mind.” Leo snorted. Donnie walked back to the ooze and grabbed a dropper. He grabbed some of the ooze and began to head over near a mutated silverfish that had been hanging around the lab. Slowly, he held the ooze above the creature before releasing the tiny drop of ooze onto it. The silverfish looked up and wiggled a bit, before growing a bit larger. 

 

“Uh, Don? It is that normal?” Leo asked, grabbing his sword from his back. Donnie had stepped back from the growing double mutated silverfish. 

 

“No!” Donnie ran towards his brother, avoiding the silverfish raging at him. Leo jumped up and jumped onto Donnie, pushing off his back, forcing Don to the ground. He slashed a the creature with one swipe. It poofed and turned into the regular mutated silverfish. Leo smirked and turned to Donnie. 

 

“Did you see that…” he stopped dead in his tracks. Eyes widening from seeing a bright green glow on his brother. 

 

Donatello stared at Leo with wide eyes, shaking in fear.

 

“Leo, please run.” he cried out before grabbing his body with pain and screaming. Leo watched in terror as the soft shell turtle turned into a beast. He disconnected his battleshell, letting the soft shell exposed. Sharp spikes began to grow from the now hardening shell. Don seemed to be getting every piece of equipment off him, trying not to break them as he grew larger. Hard scales covered his now larger arms and legs. His pads began to rip from the sudden growth, until his mask fell off, landing on the cold floor. A larger roar filled the lab as Leo stared with teary eye at his monster brother. 

 

 

_                                                                                                                           What did I do?  _


	2. The Monster

“Donnie?” Leo stumbled up as he saw his brother. A large fanged reptile stood before him, red eyes glaring into his soul. It was Donnie, but not  _ Donnie. _

 

The creature snarled at Leo as he continued to stare. Leo felt his heart stop for a moment with the red piercing eyes.

 

“Leo!” the two turned their head to see Raph and Mikey in the doorway of the lab. Both brother’s face were with shocked expressions. The monster hissed at the two, letting large sharp teeth show. Raph didn’t budge, but Mikey squeaked and hid behind his older brother.

 

“What happened…?” Raph quietly asked. 

 

"It's Donnie!" Leo said slowly inching towards them before Donnie threw his clawed at him, forcing Leo to dodge out of the way. Donnie roared at them as they all looked at their brother in disbelief. Donatello was a monster. 

 

Don charged at Leo again before Raph got in between, holding him back. Leo quickly got off the floor and headed to Mikey who had his weapon out, but seemed to be holding back. Raph pushed against Don, them having a struggle battle. Both weren't making any progress against each other, sitting at a stalemate.

 

“Don! What happened?!” Raph yelled. He only got a roar in response before being picked up off the floor and slammed down. Raph cried out in pain as he hit the ground. Don pushed him into the ground more, stomping on him. 

 

“Raph!” Mikey cried out. He began to charge towards Donnie, whirling up his kusari-fundo. Leo stared at his younger brother, before trying to stop him. Whatever Donnie had become, he or Mikey were no match for it if Raph was out from him. Before Leo could grab Mikey, Mikey bounced up and whirled his weapon around Donnie.

 

“I’ve got you now!” Mikey said. Donnie growled before pulling the string towards him, dragging Mikey on the opposite end. Leo grabbed his brother, trying to prevent him for going any further. He just wasn’t strong enough.

 

Raph tried to push up against Donnie, who had stopped stomping on him as he dragged the two other brother towards him. Don noticed this and pushed him back down. Raph cried out in pain. He turned his head towards the brothers.

 

“Mikey let go!” Raph yelled.

 

“What about you?!” Mikey yelled back with tears in his eyes. Shaking and seeming to hold onto to his weapon even more in fear.

 

“Just do it!” 

 

Mikey let go of the weapon and both of the fell to the ground. Once Donnie, pulled off the string, he pushed Raph down for one final time, and bolted out the lab through a random tunnel. The three of them stared as the monster rushing out. Mikey latched onto Leo and began hug him tightly. Leo looked at the tunnel and didn’t move, just stared emotionless. 

 

“Are you two okay?” the two brothers turned to Raph who was getting out of the hole in the ground. 

 

“Are  _ you  _ okay?!” Mikey sprung up to hug his older brother. Leo didn’t move from the ground. Emotions spiraling within him. 

 

“Yeah… Leo, what happened?” Raph asked rubbing his head and bending over in pain. Mikey seemed to try to help him stand up, holding one of his arms up.

 

“The ooze, it got on him… I didn’t mean.. But..” Leo trailed off, tears welling in his eyes. Raph and Mikey walked over them, engulfing him in a hug. Leo couldn’t hold it in, tears overflowing.

 

“It was.. An accident…” he hiccuped. Sure he was brash sometimes, causing some trouble, but to think that this caused his brother to turn into a monster?! The feeling of guilt was too overwhelming. The three brother sat together, struggling to accept the reality that they lost their brother. Who knew if they could reverse this? Donnie was the smart one, he could create anything! Solve anything... Without him right now, they were lost. 

 

After ten minutes, Raph finally spoke. “We’ll get him back.”

 

“Where do you think he’s going?” Mikey asked.

 

“I don’t know, but I think we should search the sewers first. Let’s get April and head out.” Raph said. 

 

“Since when do you plan?” Leo sniffled. 

 

“Since one of my brothers is in deep trouble. I can do it sometimes, plus it sounds like something he’d say.” Raph chuckled out, trying to cheer him up.

 

“It does sounds like a Don thing.” Mikey joined in. Leo couldn’t help but smile at his brothers. They were right in one thing, they needed to find him. Even if they couldn't change him back to the way he's was. 

 

“Let’s get April and start to search.” Raph picked them up and set them on their feet. He pulled out his phone and dialed April’s number. 


	3. After Our Brother

April entered the lair, seeing all three turtles sitting in the middle. Each of them wore a grim look. Leo was stuffing something in a bad as Mikey looked at a map with Raph. April took a deep breath and walked over to them.

 

“Hey, when are you guys ready to head out?” she asked. They all turned their attention to her and nodded.

 

“Before we go, I need to know, are you all okay?” April asked. Each turtle looked in different directions. Trying to find an answer for her question. 

 

“I don’t know if okay is the word.” Mikey said, speaking for the two older brothers. 

 

“Well, how would you phrase it?” 

 

“Uneasy? Worried? Scared?” Leo tossed out looking back into his bag, seeming to check what they had.

 

“We don’t know April.” Raph took on, looking at Leo for a moment with a weary expression.

 

“Alright. Just wanting to know how you all feel before we go after Don. This is a pretty serious situation, but you should take in account on your feelings.” April said. She wasn’t the best when it came to comforting people, but it didn’t stop her from trying. They needed someone to have a level head, since the one who usually does is… well gone.

 

“Should we bring his tranquilizer gun?” Leo asked. 

 

“Good idea. We’ll need to knock him out since I can’t exactly overpower him. We need to plan.” Raph said turning to April. “You’re good at that right?”

 

“Spending time with Don has given me some experience. I could probably come up with something to help us.” April assured them. 

 

“What happened?” The teens turned to Master Splinter. The old rat stared at them with a confused looked.

 

“Pops… Something happened to Don.” Raph began. 

 

“He turned into a monster.” Mikey said quickly. Master Splinter’s grew grim.

 

“Where is he?” Splinter asked.

 

“In the sewer system hopefully.” Leo answered.

 

“Go find your brother and bring him home. Do what you must.” Splinter said turning his back to the teens. Something was weird. He was never so serious.

 

The four stepped up to the sewer tunnel Don had previous gone down. April could see the giant dent in the floor and had guessed that it was a result of the mutation. 

 

“So, what exactly are we looking for?” April asked. 

 

“A green shelled mutant with spikes. Looks a lot like Raph, just has claws.” Leo said pulling out the tranquilizer gun. April felt herself tense up. She had been helping Don build that gun and knew it packed a punch when Don went on rants on how it took Raph and Mikey out in seconds.

 

“Let’s go find our brother.” Raph took the first step into the tunnel. The others followed in the murky water. All of them of them hearing the low growls of the monster they were trying to find.


	4. Mikey & Leo

The four teens walked along the sides of the water, having to step in the green swap a few times to cross into more tunnels. Mikey led the group, navigating them around the shifting pipe system. They were getting nowhere to finding Don. No marking or damage to show where Don had been. 

 

“We’re getting nowhere!” Leo stopped and yelled. He was get frustrated at the fact they found nothing. Nothing! 

 

“Well, there’s a split in the pipes here. Maybe we should split up?” Mikey suggested pointing towards two large pipes. 

 

“Is that going to be safe?” Raph asked. “If one of us find him…”

 

“Well, Leo and I could go down one since he has the gun. Then you and April could go down the other.” Mikey explained. He had a good plan just it may not have the desired outcome.

 

“Leo, you good with this?” April asked.

 

“I just want to find him. I’m worried that he may be hurt.” Leo clenched the gun in his hand. The feeling of guilt and sadness rolled over him again before he brushed it off, pulling on a brave face.

 

“Let’s go Mikey.” Leo said walking into the tunnel, leading Mikey and him into another dark tunnel.

 

The echoes of the water splashing ran against the walls. Mikey and Leo said nothing. Letting the sounds of the sewer system being the only thing heard by the two turles.

 

“Leo,” Mikey finally spoke out. “Do you think Don is, gonna come back to us?” 

 

Leo stopped and turned towards his little brother. The poor kid had been staying strong. Stronger than Leo and that was commendable. Leo was on the verge of breakdown, having many thoughts run through his head that Don may not ever come back and it would be his fault.

 

Mustering up a smile, Leo spoke, “He’ll come back. No matter what, Donnie will come back to us.” Even if he was lying, it was better than telling his little brother, that he wouldn’t ever see Don again.

 

“I miss him.” Mikey’s voice went high, shaking and trembling in the water. Leo pulled him in a hug well needed hug as the box turtle cried. Leo had to stay strong for him, even though he was on the verge of crying too. 

 

A large splash in the waters behind them, scared both out of their shells. Both turtles turned towards the noise, getting ready to fight or run. Leo held up the tranquilizer gun, ready to attack. Mikey shined a flashlight in the direction right into the face of Don. 

 

He roared at them in responded to the bright light. Leo and Mikey both stepped back. Leo shook off the intense fear and held up his gun, turning the flashlight on top on. He shined it in the eyes of the monster, blinding him, before shooting at his shoulders. 

 

The needles hit his shoulder, causing Don to yell in pain before charging at him. Mikey and Leo split as Don launched in the sewer water. Leo shot more darts, panicking that it was working. Mikey stayed away and looked in fear as Leo shot his brother.

 

Donnie lunged at Leo throwing against the wall. The gun flung across the room near Mikey. Mikey raced towards it and began to shoot at the monster, trying to see if it would slow him down. Donnie rushed towards him, crushing Mikey into the wall. The turtle cried out in pain as the large monster crushed him. 

 

“Mikey!” Leo cried out running towards the two. He pulled out his sword getting ready to strike before something stopped him. He couldn’t attack Donnie. The monster caught him and threw him on the ground. Leo looked up to his little brother who was out cold. Donnie stared down at the red-slider. 

 

“Donnie… please…” Leo cried out. Tears flowing down his face from the pain he was in. His whole body trembling in fear and grief. 

 

The monster stopped and dropped Mikey, him landing on the ground with a large thud. Donnie ran away from the two turtles. Leo pulled himself up and brought himself to the side of the turtle. 

 

“Mikey?!” he cried out. The young turtle was out cold, with small cuts from the claws. He cried as he held the turtle. He felt for a pulse, hoping he could feel it. It was still there.

  
“Please be okay…” he wept over his younger brother. “Please…”


	5. A Giant Mess

The large snapping turtle looked around the corner with April right behind him.

 

“Nothing. Again…” he told her, moving further into the system. April followed behind him, double checking the area, just in case they missed a giant hole in the wall or claw mark.

 

“Do you think Leo and Mikey are okay?” April asked.

 

“They better be!” Raph growled out. 

 

April stared up at the larger turtle with a worried expression. 

 

“I’m sure they are. You know Leo would make sure they’d stay safe.” April began to say before Raph hushed her. She looked around the corner to see a large lizard like creature. A spike shell was turned towards them. Was this Donnie?

 

“I’ll sneak up behind him and take him down. You stay over here and be my light.” Raph whispered.

 

“Got it.” 

 

Raph slowly peaked out around the corner, quietly stepping around. He moved a few feet closer, staying silent with every step. It wasn’t long before he noticed the darts. Raph couldn’t breathe for a movement. Leo and Mikey had encountered Don and couldn’t take him out. They could be hurt… or worse. Raph continued to move forwards before grabbing Donnie from behind. Don yelled and thrashed against Raph’s strength, trying to force himself out. 

 

April shined the light onto Raph and the monster, seeing the darts and the little struggle he put up against Raph. 

 

Raph, having the upper hand, threw Don to ground, knocking him out cold. Raph panted as he checked for a pulse and to see if Don was okay. April ran over to him, shining light were it was needed. 

 

“Is he alive?” April asked. Stupid question, yes. Valid one though.

 

“Yeah. Leo and Mikey went up with him first. We should head back fast.” Raph picked up the limp body and stood up. April led them out of the twisting tunnels, thankfully remembering each turn. 

 

As they approached the tunnel entering the lair, they noticed the two other turtles there. Leo was sitting on a stool as Mikey was laying down with a bandage around his head. April ran over to the two.

 

“What happened?!” she frantically asked seeing Mikey unconscious. He had a few bandages here and there, Laying on his stomach, she could see his shell was scratched up more than usual. 

 

“Don… He..” Leo struggled out. Raph let Don down with a loud thud, getting the attention of April and Leo. He rushed over to Mikey, hesitantly touching his shell. His hand softly brushed against the shell, feeling the indents and scrapes. 

 

“Leo. What happened? Why is he like this?!” Raph yelled. Leo’s eyes fell to the floor in shame.

 

“He was shooting the gun, trying to get Don off me but then, Don turned his attention towards him and…” his voice trailed off. 

 

“What was he doing with the gun?!” Raph yelled again.

 

“I dropped it when I was thrown..” 

 

“I can’t believe you! This all your fault! If you hadn’t messed with Don when he was busy this wouldn't had happened! Mikey would be okay! Don would be here and we wouldn’t here trying to solve the problem you made!” 

 

No one else spoke. Raph huffed a final breath before leaving the lab. Leo sat in the stool silently. Never saying anything back. April put her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Leo…” she began. Leo quickly rushed off into the tunnels without a word. April calling after him. 

 

Leo didn’t listen he just continued to run down the dark tunnel. Water splashing loudly beneath him as he ran. He took a few sharp turns here and there until he ran out of breath. Falling down into the water, Leo cried loudly.

 

_ I didn’t mean to!  _

 

_ It was a mistake! _

 

_ I want Donnie back as bad as you! _

 

_ I’m already beating myself up, I don’t need help! _

 

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he wept, slamming his fist into the ground. Sobbing for his brother to come back to him. Apologizing over and over to himself, to Don, to Raph, to Mikey. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raph returned to the lab, calming down from his outburst seeing April looking at some of Don’s notes. No Leo. Still an unconscious Mikey.

 

“April, where’s Leo?” Raph asked. April turned to him, hand on hip.

 

“He ran off in tears. I wonder why. It’s not like his brother told him this was all his fault.” April sassed out. Raph looked down at the ground in shame.

 

“You need to understand that you aren’t the only one being affected by this. Leo probably already felt guilty and you just had to make it worse. Now he’s out in the sewer system, crying and alone. Think before you act Raph. You’re words mean more to your brothers than you know.” April turned back to the notes, studying them silently.

 

Raph said nothing as he stepped over to Mikey, softly rubbing his beaten up shell. He blinked away some tears  before laying down his head. 


	6. An Idea

The cold floor wasn’t exactly the best place to be at night. Leo was laying on the ground, exhausted from the crying that he’d been doing for the past few hours. No one had come after to him it seemed as he laid on the stone. He had poured his heart out to the walls around him, trying to come to terms that no one wanted him. That he only made mistakes.

 

Everything seemed meaningless at the very moment. Feeling numb to the trouble he once had. 

* * *

 

Mikey groaned as he gripped him pounding head. He turned on his side and opened his eyes a little to see April and Raph staring at him with teary eyes.

 

“You okay buddy?” Raph softly said. 

 

“Yeah. For being knocked out. Where’s Leo?” Mikey asked, slowly sitting up.

 

Both of them said nothing. Just staring at the ground for a moment before Raph moved away.

 

“He… he ran out.” April said. 

 

“Why? What happened?” 

 

“Raph happened.” 

 

Mikey looked over at the larger turtle tending to the monster that he and Leo had encountered in the sewer. Don was breathing and knocked out cold.

 

“Any idea how to bring him back?” Mikey turned his attention back to April.

 

“One idea, but not one I like. I was reviewing some of his lab videos and looked at the part before he got oozed. Leo cut through the oozed silverfish and it poofed back to normal. Now what I’m thinking is that if we do the same thing with Don, it might turn him back to normal. But then again… it might be Leo’s sword that did it. This is all in theory.” April explained as she pointed to the video. Mikey watched as Leo did his normal jump on Donnie thing and pushed him down, knocking him and the ooze down.    
  


“Then we need to get Leo. I’ll go looking for him in the tunnels. It’s prob best that I go then.. You know…” Mikey point towards Raph who was checking on Don.

 

“Yeah. I’m sure seeing you up will help too.” April agreed. Mikey grabbed his weapon and a flashlight before stepping back into the tunnels. He was a few tunnels in before calling for Leo, his calls bouncing off the walls.    
  


What seemed like hours, Mikey finally saw his brother lying on the floor. 

 

“Leo! You’re okay!” Mikey ran over to the red-slider. He didn’t move. Mikey checked to see if maybe he was asleep. He could tell he was breathing, but Leo wasn’t responding. Mikey looked at Leo’s face which was damp with tears. He had passed out from crying, that’s for sure. Mikey put a hand on his shell and began to stroke it in comfort.

 

“It’s okay Leo. We all make mistakes.” 

* * *

 

Leo slowly opened his eyes, feeling worse than before. He stared up at his ceiling. He was in bed, was this all a dream? Mikey was at the end of the bed with April, talking about something. April was holding his tablet and seemed to be pointing at a video with him in it. It wasn’t a dream.

 

Leo slowly rose from his sleeping position, alerting the two that he was awake.

 

“Leo. You’re okay!” Mikey sprung at him looking relieved. Leo was engulfed in a giant hug. 

 

“You’re okay?” he said in a hoarse voice. Mikey nodded and seemed to hug him tighter.

 

“How you feeling?” April asked.

 

“Awful.” Leo answered.

 

“Well, how about some goods news?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“We may have a way to bring back Don. Mikey and I have been reviewing the lab video and have been talking about how you changed back the silverfish.”

 

Leo stared at April with wide eyes. 

 

“Would it be safe?!” Leo felt his spirits return for the moment. He wanted Don back ever since this started. It was a glimpse of hope.

 

“You would have to take him out with your sword. It’s the only thing I’m sure is safe enough to turn him back.” April explained. “We don’t want to hurt him and since you were able to bring the silverfish back with a strike, it’s worth trying on Don.”

 

“What if I do hurt him?” 

 

“He has strong skin and a hard shell. I’m sure things will be okay. It’s worth a shot.” 

 

A large crash came from above them. Right in Don’s lab.


	7. Family Reunion

Leo and Mikey had bursted into the lab seeing Don on top of Raph who is covered in scratches and cuts. Donnie and Raph were pushing against each other, seeing how equal they were. Mikey was the first to move, knocking Donnie in the head with his weapon, drawing attention to himself. Don jumped towards the box turtle but Mikey was too quick, jumping off his head and pushing him towards the floor. 

 

Donnie growled and whipped back towards Mikey, who stood defending the injured Raph. April ran up to Leo and stayed behind him, seeing the scene unfold.

 

“Leo, you can try now.” she whispered. Leo stood frozen. He couldn’t move as he watched Donnie crawl towards the other brother.

 

April pushed Leo a bit, knocking out of this frozen state. He shook his head and took his sword, proceeding to wack it on the hard shell of the monster. It bounced off, ringing and vibrating. Donnie turned and lashed towards the red slider. Leo was pushed to the ground hard. He felt a larger being crawl on top of him, he could smell a strong stench of cheese and garlic. It was probably the pizza Donnie ate before the whole incident. Some of his spit fell onto Leo’s face as he opened scrunched up eyes. Right before his eyes was Donnie, snarling at him with an open mouth.

 

“Don…” Leo began to say his final words before remembering he had his sword still in his hand.

 

_ “I’m so sorry.” _

 

Leo swipe the sword up, into Donnie’s side. A large roar emerged from him, as the sword stuck on his side. Tears flowed down Leo’s check as he watch his brother above his writhe in pain. Loud cries filled the lab, Splinter appeared behind April, watching such a horrific scene. 

 

A large cloud spread through the lab, Leo felt a body fall on top of his, knocking the wind out of him. He looked at the green head laying on his chest, Donnie was unconscious and back to normal. Leo wrapped his arms around the soft shell and cried tears of joy. The smoke faded away and everyone saw the two. Raph and Mikey jumped into the hug first before April joined. Splinter stood there staring at his sons. He just couldn’t believe the situation had gotten this bad.

 

“Can you guys let me breathe?” Donnie’s muffled voice came through the arms of his family. Everyone let go but Leo, who was holding on tight. 

  
“You can, uh, let go.” Don commented. Leo didn’t budge. The soft shell turtle wrapped his arms around his younger brother without saying anymore.

 

“My sons.. I’m glad everyone is okay. I didn't think that it was… so bad.” Splinter spoke up. Everyone but Leo turned their attention towards the old rat. 

 

“It’s okay Pops. We didn’t think it was this bad either.” Raph comforted him.    
  


“Yeah, and Don’s all better now!” Mikey cheerfully added. 

 

The two tackled the old rat in a bear hug. Splinter chuckled happily as the other two squeezed him tight. Donnie stared from a few feet away, smiling softly at the rest of his family.

 

“How long are you gonna hug me?” 

 

“How long can I?” 

 

Donnie smiled and rubbed Leo’s shell slowly.

 

“As long as you need.”


	8. Chapter 8

Donnie sat on a stool in his lab. Staring at the green glowing substance. 

 

“You’re seriously still keeping some of that?” 

 

The purple turtle turned his attention towards Leo, who stood in his doorway.

 

“I’m studying it from a distance. Gloves and such. Right now, I’m just trying to remember.”

 

“Remember what?” 

 

“What I did while I was that thing. I don’t remember anything.”

 

Donnie stared some more at the ooze. Furrowing his drawn on brows, Donnie wrote down a few notes.

 

“It’s my fault you know.” 

 

“Don’t start.”

 

“But it is.” Leo walked over to his older brother. Donnie sighed and rubbed his eyes, turning towards him. Leo stood behind him, arms crossed.    
  


“Leo, it was an accident.”

 

“That I caused.”

 

“And you fixed.”

 

“And what if I couldn’t? What if we couldn’t get you back?!”

 

Donnie stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tense muscles of his brother.

 

“You’ve learned to be careful. I think you need to forgive yourself for a mistake. I’m back and okay.” Donnie tried to smile slightly, hoping the rare occasion of his smiles would calm him down. Even a little bit. 

 

Instead of a calmer Leo, Donnie was engulfed in a hug. Leo seemed to be squeezing him tighter than ever. 

 

“I thought I lost you.” Leo mumbled out. Donnie sighed and hugged him back.

 

“You didn’t though. You saved me.” Donnie reassured him.

 

“But.. But..” Leo hiccuped.

 

“No more what if or but. You saved me. Accept that fact.” 

 

Leo looked up at Donnie, tears flooding out of his eyes. He hiccuped as he cried in his brothers arms. Donnie couldn’t help, but tear up a little bit. His brother was so worried for him, it moved him.

 

“How about some pizza? It always makes you feel better?” Donnie offered. Leo still clung on mumbling an okay. Donnie laughed and hugged his brother even tighter.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
